Shadowy Secrets
by ncisaddict89
Summary: The team is investigating a case when he finds out some deep secrets about his baby sister, ones that he is not impressed by. What will he do when her situation puts her in danger and she needs his help?   WARNING: STORY CONTAINS SOME YOUNG ADULT TOPICS.
1. Prolouge

_**THANKS TO McGeek2009 FOR CO-WRITING WITH ME 3**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own NCIS or Its Character, just using them for some good quality writing.**_

_**The team is investigating a case when he finds out some deep secrets about his baby sister, ones that he is not impressed by. What will he do when her situation puts her in danger and she needs his help?**_

_**WARNING: STORY CONTAINS SOME YOUNG ADULT TOPICS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ALSO CONTAINS SOME MCZIVA**_** [:**

It was 6:35am and Sarah had just finished up with a client and was walking back to her car. The air smelt fresh, like it did after a rainstorm or in the early morning hours. She had taken her high heels off she had a blister on the bottom of her foot. Sarah limped slowly towards her car, even after almost eight months on the job her feet still couldn't get use to the heels. Sarah was almost at her car when she saw a body lying in the grass about ten feet away from her. She dropped her shoes and ran over to the body of a man. He wasn't in uniform but Sarah could tell that he was in the Navy. After quickly checking for a pulse and not succeeding in finding one she swallowed hard, pulled out her cell phone and, went through her phone book looking for the NCIS dispatch number. She 'worked' on the navy base and knew that would mean NCIS would have jurisdiction of the case.

After she made the call she ran over to her car picking up her shoes as she did. She knew that chances were that her brother would be one of the agents coming to the scene and the way she was dressed and what she had been doing, she was not staying there. She couldn't explain to him that she was a Pro and had been with a client, she knew he would not be impressed and right now she didn't want a lecture.

_**I KNOW I KNOW REALLY SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET YOU GUYS HOOKED BEFORE WRITING ANYMORE**_** [: Reviews are loved LOVED! [:**


	2. Investigating The Dead

_**THANKS TO McGeek2009 FOR CO-WRITING WITH ME 3**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own NCIS or Its Character, just using them for some good quality writing.**_

_**The team is investigating a case when he finds out some deep secrets about his baby sister, ones that he is not impressed by. What will he do when her situation puts her in danger and she needs his help?**_

****

Tony grumbled as he made his way down the road. He hated mornings sometime, but he knew dirt bags didn't sleep. As he drove through the parkade he smirked when he saw McTarty's usual parking spot was empty. Looks like he had something to hold over his head all day. Making his way off the elevator and into the empty bullpen, he glanced over and saw a note on McGee's desk. Smoothly he walked over and unfolded it, reading it over. It seemed to be a love letter signed with a heart. Did Probie have an admirer? It couldn't be, he would have heard about it. He looked at the handwriting with a frown. It looked familiar.

Ziva had woken up late that day, she raced to shower and get dressed before running out the door. She had been out late the night before and slept through her alarm. When she got to work she took the elevator up, thankfully she wasn't late to work. She noticed Tony standing in front of Tim's desk holding up a piece of paper. "Good Morning Tony." She said as she walked over to him and peaked over his shoulder at the piece of paper. "Tony! You should not be reading Tim's private letters." She said, little did Tony know the letter was from her.

Tony jumped a bit when he heard his name. It was only Ziva though. He continued puzzled at the letter, but before he knew it the crazy ninja chick was over his shoulder. He jumped a bit before shaking his head at his colleague. "It seems our little Timmy has a secret admirer and she is closer to home than you think. Aren't you a little curious?" He asked the woman.

"No. It is none of our business." She said quickly as she made her way to her desk.

Gibbs came into the room and went over to his desk and pulled out his gun and badge. "We have a body at the Navy Base in Quantico. Grab your gear." He told his team looking around, "Where is McGee?" He asked.

Ziva grabbed her gear from her desk, quickly tying her long hair into a messy bun to keep it out of her face and looked over at the elevator when she heard it bing.

Tim was running late and he knew it. He had a bad feeling this morning that had disturbed his sleep. Once he had gotten back to sleep he slept through his alarm by a few minutes. He hadn't even had time to have breakfast. He had a granola bar in his grab bag since the time they worked through the blackout though. That day he and Ziva had been stuck in the elevator for 9 hours straight. He remembered what they had done and blushed, going to step off the elevator, but instead his grab bag hit his chest when he wasn't expecting it.

Tony tossed the note down when he heard Gibbs come in and met them both with a call out. He grabbed his bag and ran over to Tim's desk, grabbing his prepared one. "McGee is McTarty boss." Tony announced as he made his way to the elevator, as it opened to reveal Probie. He slammed the bag gently into the other man's chest. "We have something to discuss Probie," Tony whispered.

Gibbs followed Tony to the elevator and he could hear Ziva behind him when they got into the elevator he landed a hard smack on the back of Tony's head. "No. You don't. Focus on the case." He said as he pushed the button to go down.

Ziva smirked and looked over to Tim with a smile. "Good Morning Tim." She said as she ran into the elevator behind Gibbs getting in right before the door closed.

Tim smiled warmly at Ziva when she greeted him. He had no idea what Tony was talking about. But then again, he didn't know what Tony talked about half the time.

****

When they got to the scene Gibbs looked around and saw that the body had been taped off and Ducky and Palmer were already there looking over the body. There were also a couple Navy personal standing on the opposite side of the police tape.

"McGee, shoot and sketch, Tony bag and tag, Ziva go talk to the witness." He told his agents he walked over to Ducky. "What do we got Duck?" he asked as he bent over to the body.

"Well looked like death from strangulation Jethro." He pointed to the marks around his neck. "Dead maybe three hours," he added.

Ziva looked around and went over to the two Navy personal that were standing on the opposite side of the police tape. Asking who the witness was and finding out that there was no one there when they found the body but that there were videos and they would get them the videos.

When they got to the crime scene he nodded with an "On it Boss," as he took his camera over to the body. As Gibbs and Ducky discussed the body, he went to get a picture, getting Palmer in the shot too. He raised an eyebrow at the other man.

Jimmy looked up at Agent McGee. Was it really that obvious that he had meant to get in the shot like that? "Uh, this is my 500th body since I started with Dr Mallard. I was hoping for a souvenir." Jimmy said softly to the Agent, hoping that Dr Mallard didn't hear.

Tony rolled his eyes at dorky and dorkyer. He needed to find something that could have been used to strangle this man. He found things like rope and a silk scarf, bagging each with a smirk. Maybe the man here was getting lucky when everything went wrong.

Both Ducky and Gibbs over heard what Palmer said and both gave the young man a hard glare.

"Get the gurney Jimmy. Ducky told the younger man, his voice was proving that he was not impressed with what the young man had just said. "I will know more when I get him back Jethro." He told Gibbs once his attention was back on the body.

Jethro nodded. "Thanks Duck." He said before he looked to each of his team members. To see how they were coming along. He saw Ziva coming back in from the building holding a tape. He saw McGee was taking shots of a scarf that Tony had found before he focused his attention back on the body.

Ziva had gotten the video recording from the Navy personal and went back to the team and the body.

Tim knew that Jimmy would be in trouble. Gibbs and Ducky didn't miss much. He got a few shots of the evidence Tony was bagging. He was going back to get the sketch book when he saw Ziva was back. He gently and innocently smacked her ass on his way by. While Jimmy went to get the gurney, Tim glanced over at Tony, who wasn't having much luck either.

Ziva bit her tongue to keep from yelping in surprise when Tim smacked her ass. She couldn't believe he had just done that at a crime scene. It was a good thing Gibbs was busy elsewhere because they would have both been in trouble if he had seen it. Also good that Ducky and Tony hadn't seen it. Ducky would have informed Gibbs and Tony would never let them live it down.

Ducky moved out of the way so that the rest of the team could finish what they were doing before he moved the body.

Gibbs saw that things seemed to be getting done so he turned to his team. "Tony, McGee. Finish up here. Ziva you're with me. We are going to talk to the family." They had gotten the man's name from the Personal and they now had to go inform the family of the fact that they had lost a loved one as well as see what they could find out.

****

_**Thanks everyone for reading. We would love some reviews please and thank you!**_** [:**


	3. The Secret Is Revelled

_**THANKS TO McGeek2009 FOR CO-WRITING WITH ME 3**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own NCIS or Its Character, just using them for some good quality writing.**_

_**The team is investigating a case when he finds out some deep secrets about his baby sister, ones that he is not impressed by. What will he do when her situation puts her in danger and she needs his help?**_

****

Tim slumped at his desk, slipping a note he had found upon returning on his desk in a drawer. He kept onto all of the notes that Ziva gave him. He was clingy like that. He had noticed it looked almost already opened, but he didn't think anything of it. Even if Tony had found it, he probably didn't know who it was from though. He glanced over at his partner. Gibbs was up in the director's office for a moment.

Tony watched Tim blush while reading the note. So Probie like. He waited for the other man to stick it in the desk and he casually strolled over, kneeling by the other man when he got close. "Looks like someone has a secret admirer. If you really wanna know who it is, give me a look at it. I think I have an idea of who it is already," Tony lied softly.

Abby had been down in her lab going over the tape to see if she could a) find out who the witness was and b) find out who the murderer was. She actually saw the murder happen but it was dark and the two people were both wearing masks. She pressed the fast forward button until she came to a woman who was walking toward the parking lot when she stop and ran to the body, she could tell instantly that the woman was a Pro who had just finished with a client. She paused it when she thought she had a good view of the face and she zoomed in, her jaw dropped when she saw the woman wasn't just a Pro...it was Sarah McGee! Tim's baby sister! She pushed a few buttons on her computer setting it so she could run upstairs and play the video from there before she quickly made her way to the elevator.

"Gibbs! Where is Gibbs? I have some news. Some good news. Well it's good and it's bad. Really bad, I know who the witness was and what she was doing there." She said as she ran into the bullpen.

Just then Gibbs came into the bullpen. "Name Abbs."

Instead of telling him who she was Abby grabbed the controller and flicked on the screen and quickly went through till she had the good view of Sarah face. She paused it and looked back at Tim to see his reaction.

When Abby came up into the room Ziva was sitting at her desk, she looked up at the screen and her jaw dropped when she saw Sarah's face on the screen her attention quickly went to Tim to see his reaction.

When Gibbs saw who it was he was stunned. He turned to McGee to see if he was just as studded or if he had know something about what his sister had been doing.

Tim glanced up when Abby came running in. He was about to explain where Gibbs was, but the Boss came around the corner just in time. Tim jumped from his seat when Abby announced she knew who the witness was. That would have been more than the crime scene really told them. He glanced up at the screen and fell back into his seat. Sarah? What was SHE doing on a navy base? He glanced up and saw everyone looking at him. He licked his lips, knowing they wanted an explanation. "I know you all want an explanation; I just wish I had one for you. She didn't tell me she had any business at a Navy base."

Gibbs looked back up at the screen. He could tell from her appearance what she had been doing there and he had a feeling from the look on everyone else's face they could probably tell as well, but he had a feeling that Tim's care for his sister made him miss out on what everyone else had seen.

"I'm going to go back to my lab and see if I can find something on the murderer." Said Abby quickly as she left the room quickly.

"I am going to get some tea," said Ziva as she followed Abby into the elevator.

Gibbs gave Tony a look to get out of there as well; he waited till they were all gone and went over to McGee desk. "Tim. I don't want to have to tell you this but since I think your investigative skills are being blocked right now because of what you wouldn't want to see. Tim. Look at the way she is dressed in that video." He spoke softly to the man as he leaned against the side of his desk.

Tim watched everyone else's face in the room. They all seemed to get something that he didn't. Before he knew it everyone else was gone and it was just him and Gibbs. He looked right into the older man's blue eyes as he spoke. The way Sarah was dressed? He glanced up at the screen again. It sure didn't look like anything their parents would let her leave the house in. She was still their little girl after all. "Looks like she might have had a date or something, what if she was meeting this guy here? What if she is next?" Tim asked, trying to get out of his seat.

Gibbs took a breath. He felt bad for the younger man he knew the man wasn't noticing it because he could never think of his sister doing that. "Tim. I don't think it's just a date. Tim. I think that she was 'working.'" He told the younger man.

Tim thought hard about what Gibbs said. Working? What kind of a job would let employees come in dressed like a prostitute? Then it was like something clicked in Tim's head as he blinked up at the picture. She HAD been busy every night he wanted to hang out. But why? "I guess that means I'm the one interviewing her," He said softly.

Gibbs put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't worry about interviewing her. By the looks of the video I don't think she saw anything. However, go and talk to her." He said. Gibbs knew Tim was not the type to get angry but he had a feeling that he might be doing some head slapping of his sister when he saw her. "Just go knock some sense into her." He told his young agent.

****

_**THANKS FOR READING. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS LOVED!**_** [:**


	4. Talking and Crying

_**THANKS TO McGeek2009 FOR CO-WRITING WITH ME 3**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own NCIS or Its Character, just using them for some good quality writing.**_

_**The team is investigating a case when Tim finds out some deep secrets about his baby sister, ones that he is not impressed by. What will he do when her situation puts her in danger and she needs his help?**_

****

Tim brought his hand up to knock on his sister's door for the third time. He so wasn't ready for this. He decided that as he brought his fist back down. But then he thought about what she was doing and how dangerous it was. She could be pregnant or have a std, or even get killed by an angry customer. He raised his hand and knocked this time. "Sarah open up."

Sarah had gotten home just over an hour before. She had hopped into the shower and washed herself off. She was starting to get use to the job but she still always felt gross after. She had finished getting dressed when she heard a knock on the door followed by her big brother voice. She swallowed hard. He was supposed to be at work. "Shit." She mumbled as she chucked her clothes into the laundry basket and went to the door. She was praying that he was here just to see her not because he knew, but the second she opened the door and saw his face, she knew that he knew. "Tim, hi." She said softly.

Tim watched his sister's door, unimpressed. How could she do something like this? She did answer the door though, and acted like nothing was wrong. "Hey Sarah, I emailed in sick to work again. I figured since you don't seem to have any time for me at night anymore, I would come and visit you during the day. Can I come in? Gee thanks!" He said, not waiting for an answer and brushing past her in, closing the door so her neighbours didn't suspect anything. "Sarah MaGee what were you thinking?" Tim asked her, using the classic Gibbs head slap. It wasn't so nice when it was being done to him, but it sure seemed effective.

Sarah didn't fall for the whole emailed in sick to work to spend time with her bull, she knew. She was about to try and stop him from coming in but she knew that wasn't happening. She whimpered and bowed her head looking at the ground after the head slap and question of what was she thinking? She took a deep breath, "I-I needed the money." She told him honestly.

Tim couldn't believe the story he was getting from his sister. To get money? "Your gunna need more than that piss poor excuse when I call dad and tell him what his little girl does for a living." Tim said, taking out his phone threateningly. He wasn't about to really do it, they were adults and could solve their own problems. He put his phone down again. "Sarah if you needed money you should just come to me. I think Director Vance needs a new secretary." Tim suggested.

"Tim! No!" She said when he picked up his phone to call their father. "I'm sorry. I couldn't come to you, I-I." She really didn't have an excuse why she couldn't go to him other then she just wanted to do it on her own and didn't want to give up a lot of her time working a 9-5 job and getting paid jack shit after being in school for so long.

Tim smirked when she practically begged him not to call dad. Nothing trumped the call dad card, even today. He folded his arms and watched her, hoping that she would come up with a legit reason. When she didn't he sighed. "Sarah, do you know the risks with doing that job? The next time i see you it could be dead at a crime scene," Tim worried.

Sarah looked back down not able to look at him; she couldn't stand when she did something that disappointed him. She loved her big brother so much, he was the one person she knew she could turn to no matter what but for some reason she hadn't gone to him when she needed the money. "I don't have a good excuse Tim. I'm really sorry." She said. She kicked the floor when he said she could die from her job, she wasn't about to tell him how close she came to dying a couple months back, thankfully the karate she had taken had come in handy and she had gotten out of the situation quickly.

Tim folded his arms and looked stern while his sister couldn't meet his gaze. He didn't like doing this to her, but it was one of those times she needed it. "Sarah Naomi McGee I want you to promise me you're getting out of it. Call your pimp and quit. In fact Jethro and I are sleeping over tonight to make sure." Tim said sternly

Sarah looked up at that. "Tim, I can't just quit. It doesn't work like that. I can't, he will have me killed. You have to understand. I have been doing this for like almost eight months. I am one of the best out there, he won't just let me quit." She said, not realizing how much deeper she was digging herself.

Tim's eyes widened when Sarah said had been there for eight months, but it turned into a look of disgust as she mentioned being one of the best. He did NOT need to know that. He glanced down at his phone, wondering how they were doing without him. "This is FAR from over young lady," He said sternly

Sarah realized what she had said and cringed, he obviously hadn't know how long she had been doing it for and definitely didn't know how much she was loved in that industry. "Tim, it is over. I'm not eighteen anymore. I can make my own decisions." She told him as she noticed him looking at his phone. "Besides by the looks of it you care more about your job then me so you can just go back there." She said as she started walking back to her bedroom.

Tim knew that his sister was right, she wasn't a kid anymore. He couldn't stand over her all the time and hold her hand. He just had to suck it up and not pry unless she asked for it. Her being a prostitute kind of was his business though. He felt bad when she made the comment about his job being more important. He started to follow her, but stopped and changed his mind. "I love you," He said softly.

She stopped when she got into her room and leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down crying softly, truth was she had wanted out. She had wanted to get out four months back but she tried and she was threatened. But how could she tell her big brother that? It would be admitting that she made a mistake a big one, one that she couldn't get out of. She really hoped he couldn't hear her crying.

Tim was about to just leave it and go when he heard what sounded like soft crying. He winced and turned back toward her bedroom door. He didn't like it when his baby sister was upset. He pushed the door open and knelt next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know I can offer protection right? They mess with my little sister they mess with me" He said.

Sarah didn't look up when Tim came into the room she just took a breath to stop the tears and wiped at her eyes. She shook her head a little but then quickly she turned it into a nod. She hated to admit it but she needed help and she knew it well. She wiped at her eyes again and forced herself to look at him for a second before she looked back down.

Tim took a seat next to his sister. He scowled a bit when she started to shake her head no, but smiled as it turned into a yes. He was going to get his sister out of this, even if it killed him. He didn't feel she was in any fit state to leave alone. Tim picked up his phone and made a quick call, waiting for reinforcements to arrive.


	5. Fears And Belonging To

_**THANKS TO McGeek2009 FOR CO-WRITING WITH ME 3**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own NCIS or Its Character, just using them for some good quality writing.**_

_**The team is investigating a case when Tim finds out some deep secrets about his baby sister, ones that he is not impressed by. What will he do when her situation puts her in danger and she needs his help?**_

Sarah heard Tim on the phone talking to someone, she tried to listen in to who it was but all she could hear was asking someone to meet him there. She wondered if he had decided to call their father. god no one was worst that her father. Former Navy Commander Frank McGee. She shuttered at the thought of him finding out what she did for a living, she wouldn't live to see the next day if he found out. About half an hour after the phone call she heard a knock on the door and a few minutes later the older man walked into a room.

"Sarah McGee, you're under arrest for running from the scene of the crime." Said Agent Gibbs

Okay Sarah could stand corrected, he was worst than her father. She looked up at Tim her eyes begging him for help. "Excuse me?"

"Let's go. We can do this with or without cuffs." Said Gibbs, he had no real intention of arresting the young girl but he knew that was the only way to get her to NCIS where Gibbs could insure that Tim's younger sister was safe.

Tim didn't like having to do this to his little sister, but it was for her own good. He gave Gibbs the address and played the waiting game until the older man showed up. He opened the door and let Gibbs take it from there. He followed the other agent into the room Sarah had run to. He stood over Gibbs' shoulder as the boss commanded her to come with or without cuffs. 'Please' He mouthed to his baby sister, hoping that Gibbs really didn't have eyes in the back of her head.

Sarah stood up and started walking out of her place with her older brother and his boss behind her. "Next time you want to help me Tim, don't bother. Because if your idea of help is getting me arrested you have a strange way of thinking." She told him as she walked over to Gibbs car and got in.

Gibbs followed feeling bad for the younger agent having to deal with his sister upset like that, but he knew that she would thank him in the end.

Tim's heart sank when Sarah told him to just not bother helping next time. It wasn't like he wanted things to come to this. He just wanted to keep his baby sister safe and Gibbs would know how to do that. He followed behind the pair, knowing that they should take separate cars back to NCIS since he had brought one and Gibbs probably had another. He started for the second car.

Sarah looked up at her big brother as he made his way to the second car. He was leaving him alone with Gibbs. She looked out the window at her older brothers back and teared up.

Gibbs looked into the rear view mirror as he started to drive at the young girl, "he is coming back to NCIS you will see him there." He told the young girl.

Sarah nodded, "I didn't do anything wrong. I called NCIS I didn't see or hear anything other than the body. I didn't touch anything."

Gibbs, "truth is you're not actually arrested, your brother asked for my help in protecting you. The only place I can guarantee your safety is at NCIS with a building full of NCIS agent.

Sarah looked up at him in surprise. "You know I could sue you for false arrest now."

Gibbs, "you left the house without cuffs, you left willingly."

Sarah scowled as Gibbs than pulled into the parking lot of NCIS

Tim followed behind the first car closely, even though he knew the way back like the back of his hand. He didn't want to let Sarah out of sight for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't trust Gibbs but it was his little sister and his responsibility. He couldn't help but wonder what they were discussing in there as he pulled into the parking lot and parked the sedan he had taken on his morning expedition.

Sarah got out of the car and went to her brother. "You let me think I was arrested when I wasn't just so you could drag my ass here to NCIS. Guess what you can't protect me at NCIS, and I'll never reveal any information to you. I'm not leaving my job and you can't make me. I'm an adult," she told him.

Gibbs gave Tim a look and walked over to them, "You were tricking on a naval base, we have grounds to actually arrest you, don't make me have to charge you for that." He told the girl than looked at Tim asking if he wanted to bring her inside himself or if he needed help.

Sarah scowled at her brother boss, she hated him. She really, really hated him.

Tim just looked at his sister, not wanting to admit he hadn't exactly been filled in on the plan beforehand. He just got told to go along with whatever Gibbs was saying. He nodded thanks to his boss, thinking he could probably take it from here and she might co-operate more once the other man was gone. He softly put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Welcome to your home for the next little bit," he said, probably not helping much.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "I have to work tonight, and I intend to do so. I'm not actually arrested so I don't need to stay. I will be leaving now and be going home and going to work." She told him. Truth be told, she was so glad to have someone telling her to stop doing this but she was Sarah, there was always a joke with people she was close to saying her name meant Stubborn Ass Rarely Actually Honest. Which if you take the first letter of each word spelt out her name. It fit right now. She was being stubborn and not honest about what she actually was feeling.

Gibbs walked back into the building leaving his younger agent with his sister to deal with getting her in there himself. He trusted Tim and knew that he would be able to do it.

Tim raised an eyebrow at his sister's stubbornness. He needed a way to convince her not to go anywhere. He took her by the arm and attempted to lead the way into the building. He spotted a locket around her neck and smirked. "You're not going anywhere. For one, I know one of the spots where you work and for another I will always have my eye on you with the tracking device…." Tim attempted to lie.

"So, you know where I worked one night, you don't know where I work every night. And nice try, one thing you can't do is lie." She put her hand on the locket he had given her and looked down. "Y-you can't stop me." She told him softly.

Tim listened as her voice cracked, time for a change of tactic. He sighed and stopped, softly taking her chin in a hand and making her look into his eyes too. "Sarah, if you don't do this for yourself. Do it for me. Please? I have been worried sick about you all morning." He said, letting the sincerity come out in his voice.

Tony smirked as he approached the doors of the agency and saw Tim and his sister, looked like the younger man wasn't having much luck. He could laugh at this, but he felt bad for the young man. The senior field agent went out and approached the siblings. "Hey Agent McGregor, could you use a hand out here?" Tony asked.

Sarah looked into her big brothers eyes not being giving much of a choice on the matter. "I-I." She tried to look down but she couldn't she felt herself starting to get emotional when the cutie Tim worked with came over. She looked at him and smiled softly at him. "And hello to you Agent Tommy." She said to him.

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony and then at Tim's younger sister.

Gibbs walked over to the three and smacked Tony on the back of the head. "Back to work Agent Tommy," he told the agent.

Tim looked into his sister's eyes. He had her hook, line and… all of a sudden someone broke their concentration. He glanced over at Tony, shooting him a bit of a glare. He heard a yelp that went with a head slap and turned his attention back to his sister. "Please." Tim said softly to the girl.

Tony yelped when Gibbs came up to him and smacked him upside the head. He thought Gibbs was in the head. "On it Boss." The man said, making his way back toward the building.

Sarah pulled her head away from her brother and looked down. "T-Tim, I can't." She pulled up the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing to reveal a tattoo on her upper arm that said 'GFH' that means I belong to them... The last time I tried to leave, I barely made it out alive..." She said softly. She let her long brown hair cover her face so he couldn't see her tears. "I want out. I just can't." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I screwed up." She sobbed.

Tim wasn't very pleased when his sister took her head away from his hand. He listened to what she said and looked down at the tattoo she was showing to him. GHF? What did that mean? It was kind of a gang, of course. But which? He wrapped his arms around his sister. "I am going to do anything I can to help you get away from GHF. You don't belong to anyone but yourself." He told her softly.

She cried into him for a few minutes. She was terrified of what her 'boss' was going to do when he found out what was happening. He was not going to be happy. He was likely going to try and kill her and possibly her brother because he was involved. She wiped her eyes and pulled away looking at her feet. "Tim. It's not that easy. He will try and kill me and possibly you if I try to get out. Please, just let me keep doing this... It's the only way we will be safe."

Tim looked at his sister when she said her boss would probably try and kill them. He knew that he could quite possibly die from this, but he wasn't too worried. "Sarah, I face death on a week to week basis. I promise it if no big deal. Do you know how dangerous it is to let you KEEP doing it? You could have a client who doesn't want to pay, or an STD." He hypothesized.

She didn't look up at him but she fidgeted when he mentioned an STD and muttered "it wouldn't be the first time." And then regretting what she said as soon as it came out. Tim had good hearing and she knew it. "I-I." She decided just to shut up and let him say what he was going to say.

Tim raised an eyebrow when his sister said it wouldn't be the first time she had an STD. "Sarah McGee what the hell were you thinking? If you knew the risks, then why were you doing it?" He grumbled to his sister. He loved her more than anything, but he wanted to protect her, that was all.

"Because I need the money Tim, so one or two guys left without pay big deal, I still make good money. And you know what I'm leaving. I will go back and you can't stop me. I'm doing this for both your and my safety" She said as she turned to leave.

Tim listened to his sister's piss poor excuses. Needed money, there were so many better ways to make money than prostituting herself. When she said she was going to go home, he rolled his eyes. "Hey good luck getting home without a car, going to take a bus? I will see you at the bus stop in 10 then." He said with a smirk.

"Ha. I don't need to take a bus. I'll call my boss" She said with an attitude as she started to walk away from him and out of the parking garage and pulled out her phone. She was not going to let her brother tell her what to do. What was he going to do anyways? Restrain her. It would be against the law.

Tim watched as the girl pulled out his phone. Call her boss to come pick her up? The thought of it make him smirk. "Oh yeah, go ahead and call your boss, I'd love to meet him and give him a piece of my mind." He threatened his sister.

She called her boss and told him she needed a ride from an address a block away from NCIS. She wouldn't tell him that she was at NCIS he would start asking to many questions and she would be in big trouble. She hung up her phone and started walking towards the place she asked her boss to pick her up.

_**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATE AND LOVED**_


	6. Getting Help

Tim stepped off of the elevator with a sigh. He felt like such a loser. He couldn't believe his little sister would blow him off like that. He made his way to the squad room with a sigh, not even noticing Ziva was there as well. The man flopped in his chair, still in his own little world. THWACK! If there was ever a time to bang your head against the wall, it was now. THWACK. Tim abused himself again, feeling guilty.

Ziva scowled at her boyfriend and was about to get up to stop him when Gibbs walked into the room.

"Tim. Don't do that. You need that head to help your sister. Okay. I have another team working on the case of the body your sister found. We are focusing on getting her out of this gang." Gibbs was being very unlike himself. Giving up a case? His team was just that important to him and he also knew that Tim wouldn't be focused until it was dealt with. "Where is she Tim?" He asked his younger agent.

Tim looked up when he saw the boss was back. He knew that he was right. "Sorry boss, it was feeling pretty useless right about now. She…. She got away from me. She called her boss and asked him to come pick her up. She says she has wanted out for a while, but almost got killed last time she tried. She has a tattoo on her arm. It said GHF. Maybe initials of her boss?" Tim asked the older man for his opinion and glanced over at Ziva.

Ziva listened to what Tim said and started looking up GHF on her computer for any gang relations.

"McGee, track her phone. See where she is and see who she called." Said Gibbs.

Tim nodded and did as Gibbs instructed. He couldn't help but glance up at Ziva again while he was typing though. One of the things he needed right now was a simple hug. It would remind him that someone cared about him, but he knew it was too risky with Gibbs in the room. He watched his screen impatiently as it searched for Sarah's phone.

"If we find out who her boss is we can find someone to go under cover as a Jon and we can bust her and drag her back her for tricking." Said Gibbs as he agents worked. "But it would have to be someone that Sarah would have no chance of knowing."

Tim thought for a moment. Someone they could trust who wouldn't know Sarah and she would never recognize. The man leaned back in his chair as he thought about that could be. He thoughts were interrupted by shouting and banging though and he glanced in the direction of the vending machines.

Jimmy glowered at the vending machine that was holding his candy captive. He had paid his money, hadn't he? He deserved the sugary sweet treat that was caught halfway down. And the vending machine couldn't fight back, could it? "Come on you stupid thing, I gave you money to eat, now you give me what I want!" He threatened and banged on it.

Ziva could see exactly what Tim was saying and pulled out a dollar from her wallet. "Jimmy. Here. Take this dollar." She said holding it out to him. She was going to bribe him into helping.

Gibbs let a small smirk creep onto his lips as he watched his agents figure out their plan.

Jimmy heard a voice behind him and he started over with a small smile. Ziva to the rescue. If it gave him 2 bars he would make sure to give her one. He took the bill with a small smile. "Thanks Ziva, wouldn't want Dr. Mallard to worry I have been gone too long." He said, turning back to the machine as Tony came around the corner.

Tony was on his way back to the bull pen when he saw out of the corner of his eye what looked like candy stuck in the vending machine. He had been here for so many years he knew all of the secrets to these things. He hit it in just the right place and the treat fell to his clutches. He made his way over to the team and Jimmy with his snack.

Gibbs looked over at Tony and shook his head than drew his attention back to Jimmy. "Hey Palmer, how would you like to get a feel for undercover work?"


	7. Caught Red Handed

**Here is the next chapter sorry for the wait but life got in the way. *shakes fist at life* **

Sarah covered up the black eye with make-up her 'boss' was furious with her. For getting caught and now causing problems for him. She was now going to make it up to him by spending a night working unpaid to make up for it but he didn't think that was enough so he smacked her around a bit before telling her to get ready for her first client. She was almost ready just trying to hide the bruising around her eye. She knew she had brought this on herself so she wasn't going to get upset about it. She would just do her job and deal with the consequences.

Jimmy was nervous about this. He knew that he had to act like he did this every day. Like it came natural to him. But thing was he didn't do this normally. He paced back and forth across the hotel room that had been booked out for this event . "I can do this, I can do this." He said to himself, knowing an agent was in the closet.

Ziva was with Tim and Gibbs in a van. They had placed several cameras in the room and Tony was in the closet so they were ready for this to start. Ziva squeezed Tim's hand under the table where Gibbs couldn't see it. She didn't think it was a good idea for Tim to be there where he could see what was going on but she also knew that if Gibbs didn't let him he would be going into the room before they could do something to help her.

Gibbs watched his agent and watched when Sarah walked into the hotel. They had an agent playing a bellman so they would know when she got there. "Alright DiNozzo, Palmer. She is in the hotel. "Jimmy relax. It's not like you're actually going to be sleeping with her. You are fine." He told the assistant medical examiner.

Sarah took the elevator up to the third floor and walked down the hall taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. Her heart pounded a bit she wondered if she would make it out of her in one piece.

Tim squeezed Ziva's hand back under the table. He wanted nothing more than to help his sister. She was in over her head and he knew that. He knew that this was the only way to do it. He knew that he would have no problem with Jimmy, he wouldn't go through with it in the end.

Tony felt like he had the best seat in the house. He was right in the closet where he could hear everything, and he would step in if things went too bad. It was better than sitting and doing nothing in the surveillance van.

Jimmy nodded when he heard Gibbs say into his ear that she was in the building. It was show time and now or never. He waited until he heard a knock on the door and went over, opening it. There was the girl. "W-were you sent by..." He started, not knowing if they should have a code set up or something.

Sarah nodded. This man seemed nervous. Maybe it was his first time or he was dared to do this. But it didn't bother her. It actually relaxed her a bit. This guy didn't seem dangerous. She stepped inside and looked around. "So what do you want to do?" She asked him.

Jimmy stepped aside and let the woman inside. He figured he could just let his not knowing what he was doing to nervousness. "Um, do you have a specialty or anything?" He asked her.

Tony rolled his eyes when Jimmy said that he didn't know what he wanted. This was almost too horrible to watch. "Do you want me to intervene Boss?" Tony asked Gibbs. He figured might as well put it out of its misery already.

"No DiNozzo if we want to arrest her she has to be paid for the service. Jimmy say you want the basic package and give her the damn money." He said. Why wasn't he prepared more.

Sarah looked at him. "Well do you want a basic package or something more?" She asked him. She got as bad feeling that something was not right here.

Jimmy nodded when Gibbs said to ask for the basic package. "I will have just the basic package please and is it alright if I pay you in advance?" He asked, taking out his wallet and getting out the money that they said to give her.

Sarah nodded. "Basic package it is" she said and she took the money from him.

"Now DiNozzo."Gibbs said.

Tony took his cue and came out of the closet. "Sarah' McGee you are under arrest for prostitution." Tony said, taking her arms and pinning them behind her back.

Tim sighed when he watched what Tony was doing. Not one of the family's proudest moments, and he wanted nothing more than to step in and stop Tony. "Not so rough DiNozzo!" He shot at the other man.

Sarah jumped up when the closet door opened she was stunned to see her brothers co-worker Tony. She growled as she was arrested. "Tell my brother I am never speaking to him again." Was the only words that escaped her lips as she was arrested.

Ziva squeezed Tim's hand under the table. She knew that this wasn't easy for him even if it was the best and only decision they had to make. This way they would be able to protect her.

Tim looked up at the surveillance camera when Sarah said that she was never speaking to him again. He hated fighting with his sister like that. He squeezed Ziva's hand back under the table, a bit tighter than he should have.

Tony put the cuffs on the girl. He knew that would break Tim's heart. "I am sure you don't mean that, I mean he was just looking out for you." He said

"Yeah. Looking out for me. When my boss finds out. I'm dead. And even if my boss is in jail he will find someone to kill me. He has more connections than any of you." said and that was all she said. She didn't plan on saying anything else to him or any of the people working for NCIS.


End file.
